Mari's Jungle Story
by Raven Fury
Summary: My OC Mari. A genderbend version of Mowgli with a more feisty attitude. It's been three rainy seasons since she arrived at her new home in the jungle, only to be told she has to return to the village. As Shere Khan comes back, so does a dark horror from her past: the hunter that killed her parents. Will she be able to face him again and make it to the village? Or is she doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Bagheera watched from his perch in the trees as Mari walked down the path. She threw her head back and howled. It wasn't long till the girl got bombarded by two large wolves licking her face endlessly. Bagheera smiled as she laughed getting up and ran off with the two wolves. His smile slowly left his face as he realized something. Mari would have to go back to the village soon. Mari has lived with the wolf pack for three rainy seasons. Bagheera brought her to the wolf pack and they took her in as one of their own. Mari learned all there was to living in the jungle. She hunted with the wolves, learned how to communicate with them, and she even improved with some of her own skills she had: climbing trees swiftly, swinging from the vines, and even gaining knowledge of how each animals defends itself. She grew knowledgeable of the surroundings, however, Mari was a human, and she wouldn't be able to stay in the jungle for the rest of her life. Sooner or later she was going to have to leave.

Mari laughed as she and her brothers both jumped over a log as they ran towards the river. It was a hot day and the trio was looking forward to cooling off. She huffed as she tried to keep up with the wolves that were running further ahead. Mari leapt over a boulder and grabbed a vine swinging off into the trees. She heard the wolves barking underneath, she suddenly dipped and almost swung right between her siblings. She saw the river ahead and with a wide grin, she let go and tucked in her legs as she cannon-balled into the river, splashing the wolves. She popped out of the water and laughed as they shook the excessive water from their fur,  
"Nice one Mari." Gray Brother said with a laugh.  
"Could've done it without the jump." Raksha said before shaking herself once more.  
"C'mon, you know you liked that. Espcially on a day like this." She teased.  
Both wolves smiled and bounded to the waterfall behind Mari, the girl following them, laughing all the way as they ran in the water.

That night the wolf pack elders met at Council Rock. Shere Khan, the tiger, was coming to the jungle. Bagheera was with the wolf council.  
"She cannot stay here." Akela said to Rama.  
"She has been safe for us for three rainy seasons! Surely she could continue to be safe with us despite the tiger coming here."  
"Rama, you know the strongest wolves are no match for the tiger."  
"Mari is capable of handling herself in the jungle. She's proven that to both of us whenever she goes hunting with the rest of the pack."  
"Akela," Bagheera stepped out, "Perhaps I could help."  
"You Bagheera? How?" Akela asked.  
"Mari and I have talked about this before. She is aware that eventually she would have to go back to a man-village. There is one that is not too far away from here. I'm sure I can convince her to go with me." He said confidently.  
"So be it, there's no time to lose. Good luck."  
Bagheera nodded and walked away, but paused as he was going by Rama, "I'll make sure she's safe Rama."  
The wolf acknowledged him, "Thank you Bagheera."  
Bagheera bowed his head and went to find Mari. Wondering: how would she fair from leaving the pack to going back to a place he knew she was not ready to face yet?

-

Mari lounged in her spot in her favorite tree. The moon was beautiful and the sky was clear and perfect for star-gazing. There were times when even in the village she take a sneak at the sky before sleeping. Those twinkling lights up above always seemed to call to her, begging to be looked at. Mari heard a rustle in the brush and immediately grew stiff. She slowly got into position to fight but relaxed as she saw it was Bagheera,  
"Easy girl-cub, it's just me."  
"Hello Bagheera, what brings you here tonight? Hunting?"  
"Not tonight. Mari, I have to discuss something with you."  
Mari caught the serious tone in his voice and started climbing down from the tree.  
"The wolf has decided that with Shere Khan making his way back to this part of the jungle…it'd be safer if you return to the humans."  
Mari was sure she felt her heart stop. The wolves were sending her away! But she loved living in the jungle! It was her home!  
"B-b-bbut why?" she stuttered.  
Bagheera sighed, "Mari, they don't believe that they can defend you from the tiger. I'm sorry to say this but…you and I have had this conversation before."  
Mari felt herself growing worried. Yes, she and Bagheera did have this conversation before. She had considered about going back to a village, but she was still nervous. The nightmares of her parents dying from the raid still lingered. Mari knew she was going to have to back eventually, she was hoping it wasn't going to be now. Bagheera came up and placed his right paw on her lower back.  
"Mari, your family aren't happy about this either, but right now we don't have a choice. I talked to Akela and he's allowed me to escort you there."  
Mari sighed, closing her eyes. She really didn't want this to happen but she knew logically it was for the best.  
"When are we leaving?"  
"Tonight I'm afraid."  
Mari's heart saddened, "Can I go say goodbye to Raksha and Gray Brother?"  
"Along with Akela and Rama." Bagheera said.

"Bagheera, can we please rest? I'm really tired." Not able to stop the yawn coming out of her mouth.  
"We'll rest soon Mari. I know you don't wanna go back, but you can't stay in the jungle forever."  
"I know. I just don't know if I can face..." Mari shivered. Bagheera felt nudge her.  
"I know, but it's safer for you to go back to the village. Especially with Shere Khan making his way back here."  
"I know. I know." Mari knew about the tiger. Her village had said rumors about the tiger, but she didn't worry about it much.  
"Over here." Bagheera stopped at the base of a tree trunk. Mari looked up and saw the high branches up above. She got off of Bagheera and climbed. As she made it to the top branch, she saw Bagheera right behind her.  
"Now, get some sleep Mari. We still have two days' time before we make it to the village."  
"Bagheera, I'd rather stay here than go back there."  
"Mari, I don't doubt that you could live here, but even there are some things you aren't fully prepared for in the jungle. Now, enough right now."  
Mari started playing with a branch up above her head, "I'm fine, Bagheera. I am capable of looking after myself."

Mari continued playing with the branch, thinking. She was going to leave a place she called home. Her thought's interrupted as she heard hissing.  
"Sssay now." Mari turned around but frowned when she saw the snake. She waved her hand at his face, saying 'get outta here.' The snake loomed over her head hearing him laugh,  
"It's a girl-cub."  
Mari turned away, but felt a tongue too close to her hair and was getting pissed off as the snake came back getting right in her face.  
"A delissssious girl-cub." Kaa smiled, this just pissed her off more.  
"Bug off worm." She said under her breath as she roughly pushed him away with snarl in her voice. She knew about Kaa and what he was capable of. While he was distracted, Mari immediately went for a nearby branch and started tree-hopping away from Kaa. After a few seconds, she was about to hop to another branch till she felt something scaly brush against her ankle. Mari looked down, but saw nothing.  
She narrowed her eyes, 'Looks like wormy has decided to not leave me alone.'  
The next thing she knew was a coil going over her eyes. She tried heaving the coil off her, but it tightened around her forehead. She felt something wrap around her ankle and was yanked back. She felt herself falling and landed on something...and moving? Snake skin! A chuckle echoed and Mari felt the scales moving as the tail wrapped around her. The coils became thicker around her, the tail stopped as it went around her mouth. Mari shut her eyes as she heard the snake laughing, "Open your eyessss little girl-cub. It'sss jussst you and me."  
Mari grunted.  
"What did you ssssay?" Kaa asked, mockingly.  
Mari felt the tail loosen, and bit down hard. She heard a loud yelp and the coils came loose. Deeming it safe, Mari opened her eyes and grabbed a low hanging branch just in time. Breathing heavily, she quickly went back to Bagheera. She saw him, asleep. She quickly branch hopped to him and started shaking him,"Bagheera, wake up. Wake up." Nothing, "Bagheera we gotta go, there's a-"

Mari didn't have time to speak another word as Kaa's tail went over her mouth again and was coiled from her shoulders down past her knees.  
"You made a ssstupid missstake biting my tail cub." Kaa hissed angrily in her ear. She could feel the breath resting on her ear.  
Mari shuddered and the coils tightened. She was now very scared, "Your friend issssn't going to help you. He'sss too deep assssleep to know what happened to you."  
She felt the snake's tongue tickle her ear. Mari felt herself shook as she landed on a branch, startled at the drop she opened her eyes. Before she could do anything, Kaa got right into her face and slinked his tail around her shoulders and chest, bringing her nose to nose with him and colorful rings caught her attention.  
"Now, girl-cub," Mari couldn't tear away from the colors. They…were…so….pretty, "Pleassse," Kaa hissed, "Go to sssleep." She followed his head moving in front of her, "Pleassse go to sssleep. Ssssleep little girl-cub. Ressst in peace."  
Mari felt her head getting heavy as she kept following the colors. Barely noticing the feel of coils moving around her. Mari was almost out of it, but she still felt some of her will still there.  
"Ssssleeep. Ssssleeep." Kaa droned on the word as the tail was coming to Mari's chest and neck.  
Mari felt her reisistence going fast but she managed to cry out one more word, "Bagheera."  
That was all she could comprehend as her mind was fully consumed with the colorful spirals.

Mari was thrown back and the colorful spirals vanished from her sight. She blinked to find herself in a heap of coils. She quickly scrambled out of the tail and turned to see Kaa going angrily for Bagheera. Mari growled and spied the branch right above her head. Perfect. She jumped up and swung herself a few times on the branch and shouted, "Hey wormy!"  
Both Kaa and Bagheera turned and Mari swung her feet, getting Kaa in the face. She watched the snake unravel from the tree, satisfied with her handiwork, "Next time you try that I'll do more than bite your tail!"  
She glanced at Bagheera remembering he was there and ok, "You bit his tail?!"  
"He was the one who decided to put it next to my mouth."  
Bagheera shook his head, "You alright?"  
"I'm ok. He just caught me by surprise when he dumped me."  
"Let that be a lesson to you, Mari."  
"Yeah."  
"Still think you can look out for yourself can you?"  
Mari glared a bit, "I can and was doing fine till he blind-sighted me."  
Bagheera scoffed at her, "Now for the last time, go to sleep."  
Mari followed him to a small spot in the middle of the tree, curling up next to him. Drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mari felt herself plopping up and down, her chin hitting Bagheera. She lazily opened an eye and saw the tree was shaking slightly. She heard loud footsteps, followed by singing:

Elephants: Hup two three four

Keep it up two three four

Hup two three four

Keep it up two three four

Mari yawned and fully opened her eyes, "Colonel Hathi."  
Bagheera moaned, "Oh no, the dawn patrol again." Covering his ears with his paws.  
Mari rolled her eyes. Bagheera was never a morning person, or panther. Carefully, Mari slid around the tree trunk. She found a low-hanging vine and tested its weight. With a grin, she swung down and crept along the side brush to try and get a closer look at the marching elephants.

Hathi: Company sound off!

Elephants: Ho, the aim of our patrol

Is a question rather droll

For to march and drill

Over field and hill

The elephants trumpeted together.

Colonel Hathi: Is a military goal!

Elephants: Is a military goal!

Hup two three four

Dress it up two three four

Hup two three four

Dress it up two three four

By the ranks or single file

Over every jungle mile

Mari saw a small elephant she recognized as Hathi Jr. running up to the back of the herd. She glanced at him as he joined in with the rest of the herd.

Oh we stamp and crush

Through the underbrush

Hathi Jr. trumpeted: In a military style!

Elephants: In a military style!

Mari snuck over to the young elephant, hoping to get his attention. She and him had met on some occasions when his father's herd would march close to the wolf's hunting territory. They had a few talks when they bumped into each other. Mari remembered how Colonel Hathi acted up when he first saw Mari, but when his son had the misfortune of being caught in a poacher's trap and Mari had rescued him, he grudgingly 'allowed' her to live in 'his jungle,' gaining his respect and the herds.  
"Hey Hathi J." Mari called out.  
The small elephant turned around and his eyes lit up, stopping he came to Mari, "Mari. Hi, what are you doing out here?"  
"Bagheera's taking me back to the man-village." She said a bit solemnly.  
"The man-village, but why? I thought you liked it out here in the jungle."  
"I do. But the wolf pack is worried now that Shere Khan is coming back. They don'r belive they can defend me from the tiger and so think it's time for me to go back."  
"I've heard about the tiger. He won't come near pa's herd so there's nothing to worry about for us."  
"That's good." Mari was relived he would be ok. After all, he knew Hathi senior wouldn't allow anything to happen to his son anyway.  
"Hey Mari, even though you're going back to live with the humans, will you still come back and visit?" Haiti Jr. asked hesitantly.  
Mari scratched the small elephant's head, "Of course I will. Besides, there's no way I could never come back. The jungle is my second home."  
Both friends smiled, till the sudden stomping started shaking the ground underneath them, and a loud voice, "SON!."  
Both Mari and Hathi Jr. turned to see Colonel Haiti stomping over to the pair, "Oh Mari, salutations."  
Mari nodded her head, "Colonel Hathi, how are you doing?"  
"Doing well girl. Just doing morning marching for now. What brings you out here?"  
Mari sighed sadly, "Bagheera's taking me back to a man-village. The wolf pack won't be able to protect me against Shere Khan."  
"The tiger?" Hathi asked, Mari nodded her head, "Sorry to hear that girl. I do have to agree with Bagheera on that. He's gotten stronger over the years," she said somewhat shaking his head, "However, Shere Khan isn't miles of here. So, you should be getting' over there with no issues."  
"That's good to know." Mari said.  
"MARI!" Hathi, Mari and Haith junior turned to see Bagheera running towards her, "Next time stay put."  
"I'm alright Bagheera I was just saying hi to Hathi Junior here." Mari said petting her friend on the head.  
"Still, next time let me know when you start wondering off." He reprimanded her.  
Mari rolled her eyes. Mari felt Hathi junior's trunk wrap around her shoulders. Mari smiled at her elephant friend.  
"Mari, we need to go now." Bagheera.  
Mari got up from her spot, "This isn't goodbye. I'll see you all again. You can't keep me out of the jungle that easily." Mari said, making Bagheera groan a bit. Point for her.  
"See you around Mari."  
"You too Hathi J."  
Hathi looked at Mari bowed his head, "Safe trip girl. Come along son."  
Mari watched as Hathi went back to his herd with his son. She sighed in sadness.  
"Mari." Bagheera said. Leaning towards a direction.  
"Coming." She said as she started to follow onward into the brush up ahead.  
She felt a chill run up her spine and turned around. Nothing. Frowning, she shook her head and went after Bagheera. But she couldn't help but think something was wrong.

A man was looking over the valley from a steep Cliffside. He clocked the rifle in his hands. He was looking for something, not an animal. But a little girl that escaped his grasp three years ago and continued to make misery his way. He remembered how he lost that one little girl. The father blocked his machete and gave her the chance to flee. She ran to the jungle. His comrades said she was dead, but he knew. He knew she was alive. When he came back to the jungle, he had set up a trap for getting a young elephant. The ivory would give him a nice bundle of cash till he could try getting more of those worthless pachyderms. When he went back for the trap, he saw that same girl who escaped from the raid freeing his catch and they were gone before he could get a clear shot in. He lost his chance at the elephant, and it continued with some of his other traps. All destroyed because of that one little girl. He would get her. His eyes darted out to where he could see a flock of birds leave the canopy. His eyes glinting, "I know you're alive, little girl. I will find you, and you will be sorry for interfering with my hunting."


	3. Chapter 3

Mari swung from a vine as Bagheera continued on the ground. She went down and swung herself up again, letting go she put her hands out and grabbed a branch, hoisting herself up. She swung again and started tree surfing, where bits of leaves started falling on Bagheera's head as she zipped around him.  
He shook his head in aggravation, shaking the vegetation off, "Mari, enough fooling around."  
Mari frowned and let go of the vine, and landed daintily on the ground. Picking herself up, she followed Bagheera through the brush heading past a large boulder in the center with many banana and fruit trees around them. As they came to the middle of the clearing, a sound caught Mari's ear and she froze.  
"Mari?"  
"Something's coming." She whispered.  
The two heard loud brush shaking, heavy footsteps, and branches being stepped on. Mari put herself in a defensive position, Bagheera put himself in front of her, only to see a familiar face coming out of the brush.  
"Baloo!" Bagheera groaned as he saw the bumbling bear.  
"Hey Baggie, how's it waggin'?," He turned to see Mari, "Hey lil' huntress."  
"Baloo!" Mari ran to her favorite bear and threw herself at him laughing as he picked her up and hugged her back.  
"Hey now, what are you guys doin' out here huh?"  
"I'm taking Mari back to the man-village."  
"Man-village!" Baloo exclaimed putting Mari down, "Baggie, why would you do that?! They'll ruin her! They'll make a man out of her!"  
"Baloo," Mari said, grabbing his attention, "First off, I'm a girl and secondly: Shere Khan is back in the jungle. As much as I don't really wanna go back…I kind of have to." She said the last part forcefully.  
"See Baloo? Mari knows why she has to leave." Bagheera stated.  
"But why? C'mon Baggie, you and I both know she can handle ol' stripes no problem."  
"I could. But Bagheera thinks otherwise." Mari said, leaning against a tree,  
"Mari." Bagheera groaned, before turning back to the bear, "Baloo, I'm not saying she cannot defend herself, but she is no match for the tiger and you know that. Despite her skills."  
Mari sighed as she listened to the two. She relaxed against the tree.  
"Baloo, Mari is going to the village. You're welcome to come with us if you want." Bagheera offered.  
"Eh why not." Baloo said.  
Mari got up and started to follow the two, but a short rustle from the trees made her stop. She glanced up at the canopy, but saw…nothing.  
"Mari? Let's go." Bagheera called.  
Mari shook her head, "Just imagining things." She muttered.

From up in the canopy, a monkey poked his head out of the trees, eyeing the jungle girl who ran a few feet to catch up with the bear and panther. He looked closer and grinned,  
"There's that girl-cub king Louie was talkin' 'bout. Boys," He called to the other monkeys with him. They popped out of their hiding spots, "We found what we're lookin' for."

Look for the, Bare Necessities,

The Simple Bare Necessities,

Forget about your worries and your strife,

Mari: "Yeah man."

Baloo and Mari: I mean the, Bare Necessities,

Old mother nature's recipes,

That bring the bare necessities to life,

Baloo: Yeah,

Baloo and Mari: with just the bare necessities of life,

Mari: Yeah man.

Baloo and Mari collapsed into fits of laughter.  
"Enough you two, try to be serious right now." Bagheera said.  
"Lighten' up Baggie." Baloo said as he swung Mari up. Mari whooped at the sudden pickup from her best friend. Landing daintily on the rock ahead on the path. Mari glanced back up at the canopy. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. She knew she heard rustling earlier.  
"Baloo," Bagheera's voice interjected, "We don't have time to be messing around. We still have at least another day's time to the nearest man-village and we have no idea where Shere Khan could be by now."  
"Baggie, there's no way that tiger is gonna find lil' huntress before we get to the village." Baloo said. He was sore about having to see Mari go, but he understood why it was needed in a sense.  
Mari growled as she heard 'village.' She jumped on a log and walked beside Bagheera and Baloo.  
"Bagheera, I know you mean well, but it'd be nice if you had a bit more faith in me. I'm not helpless." Mari stated flatly.  
"So you think you can still look out for yourself can you? Even after what happened with Kaa last night?" Bagheera retorted.  
"Kaa?" Baloo parroted the snakes name confused.  
"He tried to grab me last night. No big deal." Mari shrugged.  
"No big deal? Mari he was a second away from eating you." Bagheera stated, annoyed but also astonished at the attitude towards last night's encounter.  
"If he hadn't decided to fight dirty than he'd be no problem. He's just a stupid overgrown worm anyway." She muttered the end of her sentence under her breath.  
"You know Kaa is not one for-" Bagheera said.  
"I know. You've told me: he will use any trick he can manage as long as he gets his meal," Imitating Bagheera's tone, getting Baloo to laugh a bit," He's still a pain in the butt."  
Bagheera shook his head in annoyance, "Mari, I-".  
A rustle of brush caught off the rest of his sentence.

Bagheera stopped and looked around, his eyes scanning the area. Mari knew she hadn't been hearing things now. Someone or something else was here. Baloo tried to hide Mari from sight, but she side-stepped away. More rustling came and a few high-pitched voices laughing echoed throughout the canopy above the trio. Mari was too focused on her surroundings that she failed to see the monkey that just came down behind her. Quick as a flash, the monkey placed a furry paw around her mouth and hauled her up in his arms into the trees. Mari immediately started thrashing around, but the monkey held onto her. Getting annoyed as the primate kept his hold, Mari bit his paw hard. The monkey yelped and Mari shouted, "BALOO! BAGHEERA!"  
The monkeys all laughed as she was swung upside and struggled to break free from another monkey's grip.  
"PUT ME DOWN HAIRBALL." Mari shouted, only for the monkeys to laugh.  
"Take your flea-pickin hands off our cub." Baloo shouted as he and Bagheera tried to get close to her.  
"Come on and get her champs." A monkey taunted them.  
"They ain't no 'champs' they're 'chumps.'" A monkey landed next to the other and responded.  
"Guys!" Mari screamed as she was being sung around still struggling.  
"Two big hotheads." Another monkey sounded off.  
Mari growled and with every ounce of strength she mustered, twisted her body and kicked the monkey holding her in the face. The monkey yelped from the sudden hit and dropped her. Making everyone stop and watch as Mari twisted her body and landed awkwardly on the branch below her. Bagheera immediately jumped for the trees.  
"Mari, hold on."  
However the monkeys already surrounded her. One tried to come forward but Mari darted and didn't see another monkey grab her by the arm. She tried a side-kick which only worked for a brief moment till she was seized yet again. The monkeys were overwhelming Mari but she was handling them ok. Bagheera roared and got into the mess of primates with her.  
"Just like during the hunting trips." Mari quipped.  
"Far different from that." Bagheera said.  
The monkey's tried to come in again, but Bagheera snarled baring his teeth and claws. Mari was trying to do the same, but with little effect. As a monkey came to her, she put her fist, ready to punch.  
Bagheera turned to her, "Baloo's below us, jump now."  
Mari didn't think twice, for she jumped for Baloo, but a monkey who was swinging on a vine caught her before Baloo got her.  
"AHHH." Mari yelled as she was tossed into the air to another monkey.  
Mari watched as the monkeys overpowered Bagheera and Baloo. All she could think of was 'where are they taking me?' as they carried her away through the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

Mari felt her stomach heaving as she was tossed from monkey to monkey. She could make an idea of the ancient ruins as they came closer to the crumbling structure. She had been warned about King Louie as well, knowing he lived at the ruins. A crazy, party-swinging, man obsessed orangutan. As Bagheera had eloquently put it. Mari growled and snarled as the monkeys held tight to her. She had almost gotten away a second time but they still managed to keep her in their grasp.  
"We got her King Louie." A monkey shouted downward.  
Mari was flung upside down and dangling. This was her chance. As the monkeys started a ladder going down She twisted, got her right leg free and kicked with all her might. Her kick got the monkey right in the face and let go. Mari already saw it was a short drop and was prepared. She twisted her body and landed with the gracefulness of a panther, ignoring the silence that now echoed throughout the ruins as she landed into a fighter's stance and snarled as she faced King Louie and the surrounding monkeys. Some of the monkeys looked afraid, others were unsure of what to do. King Louie was shocked, but…thoughtful?  
"Hey there cuz, no need to be all stressed. C'mon, unwind yourself." The Orangutan said as he got off the throne and tried to come near her.  
"Yes, that's just what I need after you and your little flea circus decided to kidnap me." Mari spat out, baring her teeth.  
"Hey cuz it's all fine now. Especially now that I got what I was looking for." Louie said, eyeing her.  
The glint in his eyes put her on edge. She was here for a reason, not by a random choice.  
"Oh really?" Mari sarcastically said picking herself up off the floor, "What does that have to do with me?"  
"Well," He said coming towards Mari, "For starters, you're the man cub I've been hearing about-"  
"I'm a girl!" She said indignantly.  
"Girl. Whatever." King Louie said, making Mari growl a bit. She was hating this over grown furball by the second. He then grabbed her by the hem of her shorts, making her shriek as he carried her to his throne and plopped her on the armrest across from him.  
"Anyhow, word has grabbed my royal ear," Grabbing a banana, squeezing it out of its peel with his hand and shooting it into her mouth before she could launch into a tirade, "that you want to stay in the jungle."  
Mari calmly took the banana out of her mouth and eyed the king with a suspicious look, "Just how do you know that?"  
"Girl, I've got ears everywhere. And Ol' King Louie, can fix ya problem for ya."  
Mari did not trust this Orangutan at all. There was something saying he would want something in return. After all, why else would she have been brought here? She continued to eat the banana, and dodged two more than Louie tried to threw her way.  
"Have we got a deal cuz?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Tell me this, why are you offering to help me stay in the jungle?"  
King Louie broke into a wide grin and leapt over her, "I'll lay it on the line for you."  
Louie started singing,

A-bop-bop do-do do-be-do  
Now I'm the king of the swingers

Oh, the jungle VIP

Mari rolled her eyes at that statement as she watched him dance around.

I've reached the top and had to stop

And that's what's botherin' me

Louie swung over to her by the vines above. He then grabbed Mari by the head with his feet, cutting off her oxygen.

I wanna be a man, girlcub

And stroll right into town

And be just like the other men

Mari felt herself being released and grabbed her neck as she took in large gulps of air. Mari rubbed her sore neck, glaring at the Orangutan acting like nothing was wrong as he kept dancing around.

I'm tired of monkeyin' around!

Oh, oobee doo

Monkeys: Bop-do-wee

Louie: I wanna be like you

Monkeys: Hum dee oobee-do-ba

Louie: I wanna walk like you

Monkey: Tee

Louie: Talk like you, too

Monkey: Too

Louie: You'll see it's true

An ape like me

Can learn to be human too

Mari watched the smaller monkey irritating Louie with a smirk. It was a bit funny seeing this overgrown ape riled up. Her eyes started scanning the area. No easy way out, especially with the monkeys dancing everywhere. She would have to come up with a clever idea to get out of here. Hopefully her friends were on their way here. Some monkeys got behind her and pushed her on the throne to the ground. She glared as they chittered and danced around her. One tried to get her to dance with him, but she moved out of the way and snarled.  
"Whoa, calm down cuz, get into the beat." Louie said as he came up to her.  
"How about you stop beating the bush and tell me why you brought me here?" Mari demanded, too angry to do anything.  
Louie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him as he said,  
"Your part of the deal cuz, lay the secret on me of man's red flower."  
"Fire," Mari, startled pulled herself away from, shaking off his arm, "That's why you sent your cronies after me? For fire! Not happening. Besides, I don't know how to make fire."  
Louie just frowned and grabbed her by the hair, lifting her off the ground,

Now don't try to kid me, mancub

I'm a girl." Mari said, but shrieked as Louie suddenly hung her upside down by her right foot.

I made a deal with you

"I never agreed to the deal." Mari said, trying to squirm out of his hold, but Louie was making her dizzy as he flung her around while dancing.

What I desire is man's red fire

To make my dream come true

Now give me the secret, mancub

Come on, clue me what to do

Mari had enough and got out of his hold. She tried to run but she way was blocked by the monkeys who danced around her and Louie. It was then she saw Baloo and Bagheera in the ruins, looking down at her.

Give me the power of man's red fire

So I can be like you

Mari smiled at them and shook her head to Louie with a look saying, 'get me out of here.' Baloo gestured her to keep quiet and she nodded understanding what he meant. Mari was then whisked away by a dancing monkey. One last look towards Baloo and Bagheera as they watched her go from their sight. Mari left herself being leaded with the dance as the monkey got her to forcefully follow him in synch. Mari clumsily moved along with him. She glanced at the others and saw them moving in a pattern. Turn around, stop and dance, and then repeat. Mari started following the monkey's footwork and hands, plastering a fake smile on her face, moving to the beat.  
'Baloo, Bagheera, please tell me you guys have a plan.' Mari was thinking as she continued to dance. That was when the door busted open and saw Baloo dressed as an ape,  
Baloo: Hey!

Da-zaap bon-ronee

Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non

Hene-bebe-re

Doot zaba-doo-bee-bay

Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney!

Mari watched as King Louie raced over to Baloo dancing while at the same time was going, 'What. The. Heck. Is. he. doing?' Apparently Bagheera had the same thought as she noticed his jaw dropping expression. She shrugged as she saw Louie dance with him and struggled to not laugh at the hilarious display happening.

Louie: Abba-doo-dee?

Baloo :a reep-bon-naza

Louie: Eh ba-daba doy

Baloo: Well-a-la-ba zini

Louie: War-la-bop, boor-la-bop

Baloo: See-ble-dop, dooney

Louie: Ooh, ooh, ooh!

Baloo: With a huh, huh, huh, huh!

Mari heard Louie growling and Baloo responding, "Get mad, baby!" She rolled her eyes and started scanning for Bagheera, hoping he could get her out of the dancing. It was taking every amount of willpower to not break the façade and start fighting back the monkey who was her dance partner.

Baloo: Hada-lada hada-lada

Louie: Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle

Baloo: Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa

Louie: Doodle-doot, doodle-doot

Baloo: Zee-ba-da-da Haba-da

Louie: You!

I wanna be like you

Mari danced way from Bagheera's paws, making her give him a 'sorry, not my fault' look over her shoulder.

Baloo and Louie: I wanna walk like you

Bagheera tried again, only to be pulled back by the tail as Baloo had thrown Louie forward. Mari groaned under her breath at Baloo's actions. At this rate, she would probably not be out of this place anytime soon.

Talk like you, too

You'll see it's true

Someone like me

Can learn to be

Like someone like me

"Hit me home Daddy." Baloo said. Louie danced right next to Baloo.

Baloo and Louie: Can learn to be

Like someone like you

Louie said, "One more time." Slapping Baloo on the back, making the makeshift disguise fall away.

Baloo: Can learn to be

Like someone like me

Louie frowned, the monkeys stopped dancing. Mari grimaced as she saw the jig was up and everyone saw Baloo. Baloo stopped scatting once he realized his leaf skirt fell to his feet.  
"It's Baloo the bear."  
"Yeah that's him, how did that square get in here?"  
Mari kicked the monkey who had been dancing with her away and ran toward her friend, "Baloo, let's go."  
Baloo took the note because he grabbed Mari, making her yelp as he ran with her. Only it didn't last long as a monkey took her out of Baloo's arms. Mari punched the monkey in the face making him drop her, but Louie was right next to her and tried to grab her, only for Baloo to knock him on the head before the king of the monkeys had the chance.  
"Thanks." Mari looked up at Baloo.  
"No problem lil huntress, now let's go." He said, sounding serious for once.  
Mari agreed as she ran with him, only for another monkey to try and grab her away from Baloo. Mari head-butted him in the gut, making the two fall to the ground. Monkeys surrounded Mari but she was already up on her feet fighting back. Baloo joined her, punching them away. Mari dodged and did a flying kick forward, taking out two monkeys. One tried to come from behind but Mari heard it and reacted with roundhouse kick. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about King Louie and felt his large hands grab her arms from behind.  
"Let go of me hairball!" Feeling her lift her up.  
"No can do cuz. You will show me how to make fire."  
Mari was thrown over his shoulders and being carried away. Baloo ran for her. She spied the fallen fruit around the floor. She leaned over and somehow managed to grab two mushy bananas. Mari jammed both bananas into Louie's eyes and was dropped from the hold. Louie yelped, wiping the bananas off his face and growled as he faced her. Mari stood her ground, looking for a way out. She saw Bagheera was slinking around a nearby pillar. She glanced his way seeing a short vine not too far away from the pillar. If she could reach that…a plan formed in her mind. Mari faced Louie who kept creeping toward her. Mari knew she had to be precise or he would have a clear shot at her. Mari dived to the right just as Louie made a grab for her. She barely caught the vine and swung right towards Bagheera who caught on as he jumped below her. Mari landed right on his back,  
"GO!" Mari said.  
Bagheera started running. Louie tried scrambling after them, till Baloo rammed the ape into a nearby ruin pillar. Louie had gone through it, causing the leftover structure to buckle. Baloo saw this and with a mischievous look in his eyes, ran over to Louie and started tickling him under the arm pits. The monkeys saw this, grabbed a battering ram and hit Baloo away from their king. However, that was a big mistake. More of the ruins had been away curtesy of Baloo taking some with him as he fell. The structure was starting to shake and that was the sign to everyone the ruins were coming down. Mari, Baloo and Bagheera saw the whole place starting a domino effect. Baloo waved him sayonara and joined Mari and Bagheera as the ancient ruins started coming down.

Mari held onto Bagheera as he ran through the falling rocks coming down. Mari felt herself almost bucking off as Bagheera got hit by a piece of the structure falling on his side. Scrapping her leg on the ground. Bagheera, Mari, and Baloo headed back into the jungle, making sure they were far away from the scene. Bagheera stopped and looked back as Baloo was behind them still. Mari climbed off Bagheera's back,  
"Mari, you ok?" Noticing the small cut on her leg.  
"I'm fine. You ok?" Noticing he already had a hint of a black-eye forming.  
"I'm alright." Bagheera reassured her.  
Baloo caught up to them and sighed, "Ha, ha, ha, man that's what I call a swingin' party."  
Mari just groaned along with Bagheera.


	5. Chapter 5

It was sunset. The hunter looked at the sky, he'd have to make camp soon. He growled. He was so close. Close to finding his quarry. He had picked up a set of tracks that he recognized as Panther and Bear and human. He knew it was the girl's footprints. He had seen them more than enough to know they belonged to her. He bent down traced the footprint in the dirt. He sniffed the tips after pulling them away from the dirt. He could smell the animals and possibly, the girls. His eyes glittered darkly as he shuffled the rifle strapped to his back. He patted his pants pockets which were stuffed with bullets.  
"You can run but you can't hide girl. I've got you now."  
He patted the side of his pants pocket, stuffed with bullets as he walked further into the jungle, following the footprints.

Mari took handfuls of water, splashing her face. It was muggy tonight and the cool water was a relief to her sun-kissed skin, not to mention getting rid of the trace of touch from Louie and those fleabags of his. Baloo and Bagheera and her made it to the river and set up camp at the base of an enormous tree trunk. Baloo had already occupied himself with lounging about while Bagheera started nursing his blackeye. Mari washed the cut on her leg. The blood had dried up and after washing it could tell it wasn't deep. That was a relief. She yawned loudly, shaking her head back and forth. After today's excitement, sleep seemed to be a good idea. She went to the base of the tree and gathered as many large palm trees as she could, making a makeshift bed.  
"Baggie, you can't serious!" Baloo's voice rang out.  
Mari's ears caught the sound of her friend.  
"I am Baloo, you know Shere Khan is after Mari. He'll stop at nothing."  
Mari walked from her bed and crept near the trunk of the tree. Listening to her friend's conversation.  
"Mari is safe with us Baggie." Baloo protested.  
"Not as long as she's here in the jungle. She has to go back to the man-village."  
Mari groaned. This again, seriously? Mari was about to creep away till she heard Bagheera explode,  
"C'mon, it can't be that bad." Baloo said.  
"Not that bad?" Bagheera scoffed, "Baloo, Mari nearly got herself eaten by Kaa the other night! If she wasn't able to fight him than what makes you think she can handle Shere Khan. She's only a little girl and that's all she's ever going to be. That's why she needs to go back to the humans."  
Mari felt like someone had grabbed her heart in a vice. She had never heard Bagheera talk like that about her before.  
"Baggie, you know she'll be fine. She was already good when she first brought her to the wolves." Baloo said.  
"And sometimes I wonder if it was wise I brought her there to begin with…things might've been better if I hadn't-" Bagheera trailed off.  
Baloo watched his friend shake his head sadly. Mari glanced at the bear as his shoulders slumped and gave in,  
"Ok, tomorrow, we'll take her back to the village. Together."  
That was the last straw for Mari, she ran over the bed of leaves, making Bagheera and Baloo hear her,  
"Mari! Wait! Stop!"  
Mari drowned out their voices as she ran further and further into the jungle. Tears running down her face. She hopped over branches, sped right through the thick vegetation. All she wanted was to get far away from her so-called guardians. The ones who thought she couldn't handle herself.  
"MARI!" Baloo's voice rang out, but further away from her.  
Mari kept on running.

Mari ran till her legs gave out. Breathing in and out, coughing and crying all at once. Those words Bsgheera had said stung her more anything had before. She felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart and kept twisting the blade, never pulling it out. Mari took in her surroundings. She spied a small cave next to a small oasis of water. She didn't see which direction she had ran off to, but at the moment she didn't care. She slowly crawled to the oasis and drunk many handfuls of water. Her throat relished in the cool water. Mari wiped her tears away. She was too angry and too tired to think straight. She went over to the small cave and saw no sign of any animals living here. She curled herself into a ball and drifted off into a fitful depressing sleep.

-

The sun rose and kissed Mari's cheeks, making her open her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her face growing sad, remembering why she was alone in the cave. Baloo and Bagheera had hurt her bad and she ran. Mari yawned and stretched as she got up in her feet, her stomach rumbled. Time to go foraging for food. Mari walked onward, continuing in the direction path she had ran into last night. She eyed the canopy for anything she could grab. Her eyes saw a small thing of mangos high up above. Time to start climbing. Mari hauled herself up on the branch she could reach and started swinging herself up. She grabbed the other and slowly made her way to the mangos. She was a few feet away from them. She looked down and saw she didn't really have much to provide her on the ground if she fell. She harrumphed and leaned forward, making sure she had a tight grip on the branch and her hand reaching for the mangos. She was a few inches away from touching them. She bit her lip as she tried moving more without letting go of the branch. She sighed as she pulled away for a moment. She was gonna have to jump. Mari crouched and kept her eyes on the fruit. She took a breath and leapt forward, pushing off with both hands. She went for the mangos and knocked them done. She twisted a bit and landed on her side as she felt to the ground. She gasped from the pain, but shook it off a bit. She it her lip and squeezed her eyes as she got up. She was not gonna cry about this. I'm fine. She insisted in her mind. She turned to see she managed to knock down three of the mangos from above. She grinned. Breakfast is served. She greedily skinned the mango with a nearby rock and bit into it, nearly devouring it in seconds before she moved onto the next one.

By the time he was done eating, Mari started aimlessly walked through the jungle. Ducking under some thick brush as she growled. She was still angry at Baloo for agreeing with Bagheera she had to go to the village. She was not ready to go back. She never told Bagheera, but she still had nightmares from what happened the night her parents were killed. Mari's demeanor went from angry to sad as she thought about it. She still missed her mom and dad. Even though it had been months since the raid, she still was unable to get it out of her head. Especially after seeing the man who killed her dad stab him, him falling to the ground. Mari shivered. Even though she always acted strong, she was really just a troubled girl who was not sure what to do.

Mari sighed as she came to a big tree on the pathway she was taking. She had been walking for hours, not sure where she was going. Feeling her feet sore and the heat getting to her, she wiped her brow and sat down on the tree trunk. A little break wouldn't be so bad. Mari jumped as she felt something wrap around the top part of her legs. She saw it was a snake tail and it was bringing her up into the tree tops. Mari took notice of the pattern on the coils and realized with dread who was the owner of the tail. Mari started to struggle and try to get the coil off of her, but it was already around the lap of her back. The tail pinned one of her arms to the side in a somewhat tight grip, but missed her other arm. She than heard a familiar voice, one she did not want to hear.  
"Well, isssn't thissss a treat?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!?" She half-shouted. She was not happy when she saw Kaa, the snake, was right in front of her. Mari growled as she got her other arm free. Now, trying to undo his tail trying to wrap around her stomach.  
"Yesssss, girl-cub. So nicsssse to see you again." Kaa slithered over getting in her face.  
Mari used her right arm and backhanded Kaa away from her. She was getting angry. She remembered too well what happened when Kaa tried to grab her the last time and wasn't in the mood to be dealing with him.  
"Get outta my face and leave me alone." She hissed. Sounding pissed off. Mari managed to get the tail off her waist and turn around, only to see Kaa facing her. She quickly turned her head away from him.  
"Let me look at you." Kaa said, bringing himself right in front of Mari as she got off the coiled seat, Kaa was there with spirals already pulsing.  
Mari paused as she saw those vibrating colors again. She turned away, shielding her eyes with her hands. Slowly, she tried walking away. But it Kaa's tail gently looped around her waist and was pulling her back, "You don't want me to look at you?"  
Mari felt his tail to tightening around her waist as it slowly went up her back and settled on her shoulders and part of her head, slowly turning her around, "Then…you look at me."  
Kaa faced her with once again spirals in his eyes. Mari knew she was in danger now.

She closed her eyes and turned away, she roughly peeled Kaa's tail off her body.  
"No way." Mari started to walk away again, "I know what you're trying to do KAA!" She shouted in surprise as she felt herself yanked back, seeing her wrist locked in his tail.  
"You do?" The snake asked, "uh, I mean…you don't trust me."  
"Take you long to figure that one out?" She muttered sarcastically, "No."  
Mari ripped her wrist away from the tail, only to be pulled back as she turned to see his tail had wrapped around her ankle.  
"Then there's nothing I can do to help."  
Mari finished unwrapping Kaa's tail from her ankle, "Help me? Yeah right." Not believing him for a second. It was then she saw Kaa was gone from sight.  
"Ok, where did you go?" She muttered. She knew of this tactic from the wolves. Be invisible to your surroundings and sneak up when it's convenient. Too engrossed she didn't hear him behind her.  
"Sssscertainly."  
Mari jumped and jumped to get out of the tree. Mari felt Kaa's tail lasso her and was being coiled. The coils pinned her arms. She was immobilized.  
"I can ssssee to it. That you never have to leave this jungle." Kaa said.  
Mari slowly turned to him. She couldn't help but ask, "How could you do that?"

Kaa smiled, "Oh, I have my own ssssssubtle little ways." Kaa's tail went up her body and wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her right next to his face. He then let out a chuckle which sent shivers down Mari's spine. This snake was creeping her out.  
"But first, you must trust me." Kaa pushed the coils on Mari's shoulders, making her stare right into his eyes.  
Mari's eyes went wide till she closed them and growled as she pulled herself out of his grip and started walking down the branch, away from him.  
"I'm not falling for it, so back off. Besides, I don't trust anyone anymore." She said with a bitter note.  
"I don't blame you," Was all the warning she got as a set of coils went on her head. Mari stumbled as Kaa continued talking, "I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours." The coils slipped over her eyes, blinding her, "You can believe in me."  
Mari growled as she kept fighting the coil off her head. "I already told you, wormy. I trust no one."  
The coil suddenly slacked, "Are you ssssure?" She finally thrusted it up, only to find Kaa was waiting for her, spirals and all.

Kaa: Trust in me,  
Mari had no time to act, her eyes already consumed by the spirals, listening to the soft voice of the snake and his soothing words. Just like before…so pretty…she couldn't turn away.

Kaa: just in me

Shut your eyes, and trust in me

Mari felt herself unable to resist as her world was now nothing more but the colorful spirals and Kaa's voice filled the air.

Kaa: You can sleep,

Safe and sound,

Knowing I,

Am around,

Slip into silent slumber

Sail on a silver mist

Slowly and surely

Your senses will cease to resist

"You're snoring." Kaa said.  
"Sorry." Mari responded sleepily.  
Her last conscious thought before she settled back into dreamland.

Mari jolted awake. She saw the coils and was about to gasp till she immediately heard Kaa talking to someone down below. When she looked again, at the coils around her, she let out a snarl realizing that worm had almost gotten her again. Mari heard a low aristocratic tone from down below. Realizing it wouldn't be long till Kaa would know she was awake and try his hypnosis again. She had to get out of here. Carefully Mari hesitantly got to a crouching position, doing her best to not have any of her legs touch the coils. Mari slowly got up and started to walk over the tail. She glanced down and heard Kaa was still talking down there. She saw a vine a ways away, if she jumped…she could get it. Mari crouched down and was ready to jump till a tail went around her mouth and jerked her back,  
"And where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice said.  
Mari felt herself falling till she landed back into a set of coils ready to grab her. They tightened around her instantly. Mari struggled and her free hand grabbed a nearby vine.  
"Let go." She hissed.  
"Hahaha, no." Kaa said as Mari felt him trying to pull her back to him.  
Mari was holding on for dear life till she saw the vine was starting to snap. It wasn't a strong one. But…Mari had a small smirk on her face as she realized with how hard Kaa was pulling on her  
"Get away from me, wormy." She said, putting emphasis on 'wormy'. Kaa started pulling Mari back harder, she smiled. That was what she wanted. Just as the vine was ready to snap, Mari twisted herself, causing Kaa to look confused. Mari moved and the vine snapped. She lashed it out and got Kaa, right in the face. He went backwards and the rest of him tumbled out of the tree down below. Mari managed to land on a low hanging branch right underneath her as the coils unraveled from her and looked over to see Kaa had fallen into a heap of his own body. Not taking her chances, Mari grabbed the nearest vine and swung away. Wanting to be far away from the sly snake.


	6. Chapter 6

The hunter grinned maliciously as he picked up a recent trail. He was closing in on the girl. He would have his revenge. He placed his fingers into the dirt and traced the footprint in front of him.  
"Soon girl, soon."  
He set off. Ready to hunt.

-

Mari ran till she could no longer run. She was determined to be a good distance away from Kaa. She didn't know if he would slither after her, but she didn't want to take the chance. She ignored all the sharp bushes and sticks she had scrapped against. She just needed to be far away from Kaa. She finally stopped running, bending down towards the ground, breathing hard. She coughed up dust and spat making her throat cry for liquid. She had to find water before she did anything else. Mari looked around and saw she was closer to the badlands. She knew vultures dwelled over there, based on Bagheera's lectures. She was not sure where she was to know if she could go long without water, so she decided the badlands were a better option.

Mari pulled back some dead branches, not noticing the eight pairs of eyes who saw her walking into the badlands. Mari looked up ahead and saw a small pond. With relief she ran over and got down to her knees and started taking in large gulps. It didn't seem that clean, but enough it was safe to drink. Mari gasped for breath after she took in her fifth gulp of water.  
"Hey lass, what are you-" a Liverpool accent came from behind.  
Mari grabbed whoever was behind her and threw him over her into the pond. It wasn't till she saw the wings and feathers to realize it was a vulture that had been hind her.  
"Blimey!" Another Liverpool accent said.  
Mari turned and saw three more vultures.  
"Sorry. Sorry I didn't mean that." Mari hastily apologized. They didn't seem to be threats.  
The vulture behind her coughed as he climbed out of the pond. Mari gently took his wing and helped him out the rest of the way.  
"Thanks for that lass."  
"Welcome and I'm sorry I threw you in. I've been having more of those trying to grab me than be friendly."  
"No harm done" Shaking the water off his feathers, "Besides, it was a nice bath anyways."  
"What you doing out in our neck of the woods anyway new kid?" The eldest looking one said.  
Mari rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "I just ran away from Kaa the snake. Before that I was running away from my friends. They were taking me go to the village."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not ready to face everything. Not after what happened to my parents and everything."  
"Your parents? Surely they gotta be looking for yous." The vulture with the yellow hair said.  
Mari shook her head sadly, "They're gone. Killed. By another man who tried to kill me."  
The vultures looked at her sadly, "Sorry Lass."  
"It's fine. You didn't know. Besides I'm probably better off on my own alone now anyways."  
Mari said, getting ready to walk off to the jungle again.  
"Now, hold on kid, you can't be by yourself. You need your friends." The vulture said, he then smiled as he turned to his friends and said, "Hey fellas, are her friends?"  
Three formed into a group and started singing,

We're your friends

We're your friends

We're your friends to the bitter end

Mari too depressed, just sat down on the rock next to the river. She was feeling bad for running off from Baloo and Bagheera, but she was angry at the time. She still missed them though. Especially after everything they did for her.

When you're alone

Who comes around

To pluck you up

Mari felt herself being brought up suddenly by two vultures, and then sat down back on the rock.

When you are down

And when you're outside, looking in

Who's there to open the door?

"Come on kid, we need a tenor." Beaky, who she realized was his name had pushed Mari off the rock and got her to where Flaps and Dizzy were and placed their wings on her shoulders in comfort.

That's what friends are for!

Mari couldn't stop the smile that came up on her face as the vultures were doing a good job of lightening up her spirits. These guys were her friends, just like Baloo and Bagheera.

Who's always eager to extend

A friendly claw?

Mari smiled at them as they each gave her a claw to shake in acceptance. Mari took both claws and shook them vigorously and found herself tapping her foot to the beat of the song.

That's what friends are for!

And when you're lost in dire need

Who's at your side at lightning speed?

We're friends with every creature

Comin' down the pike

In fact, we've never met an animal

We didn't like,

"Haha, you take it kid." Beaky said, up above to Mari.

Mari and the vultures: Didn't like

Vultures: So you can see

We're friends in need

And friends in need

Are friends indeed

We'll keep you safe

In the jungle forevermore

Shere Khan: That's what friends are for!

Mari watched as she saw the infamous Shere Khan not too far away from them. The vultures fell from their tower and flew behind her, making her jump a bit from the sudden action. They were scared of the tiger too?  
"Bravo, bravo, an extraordinary performance and thank you for detaining my victim." He finished off with a wicked grin, looking at Mari. Who couldn't help but feel annoyed and anxious at the same time as she watched the tiger come closer.  
"Don't mention it, your highness." Flaps said nervously.  
Shere Khan chuckled until he then said, "Boo."  
The vultures scattered, leaving Mari alone who just stared down the tiger looking ready to curl up her fist and punch him.  
"Run friend, run."  
"Run?" She repeatedly innocently, "Why should I run?"  
"Why should you run? Could it be possible that you don't know who I am?"  
'Mighty full of ourselves aren't we?' Mari thought as the tiger talked, "I know you alright. You're Shere Khan."  
"Precisely. Than you should also know that everyone runs from Shere Khan." The tiger put a claw underneath her chin to emphasize his point but all it did was piss Mari off.  
She had enough as she forcefully pushed his claw away from her, "You don't scare me. I don't run from anyone much less someone like you."  
"Ah, you have spirit for one so small. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance."  
Mari just placed her hands of her hips.  
"Now, I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten, it makes the chase more interesting…for me."  
"You might as well not do it. I won't run and you'd just be wasting your time." Mari retorted.  
"We shall see." The tiger said with a malicious grin that didn't seem to faze the young jungle girl one bit.  
Mari started looking for a weapon as the tiger started counting. She spied a branch not too far away that looked like it could be doable. She ran towards it and hastily sharpened the edges on the rock next to it. Shere Khan was looking at her and Mari just gave him her best panther growl. All it did was make her agitated.  
"5,6,7,8,9,10."

Shere Khan lunged for her, but Mari already had a plan. She jumped aside and using the butt of her stick, got the tiger in the eye, making him yelp. Mari was presed up against a tree. The one where the low hanging branches where good enough to jump and reach. Shere Khan roared and ran for her but Mari dropped the stick, jumped again and swung herself over the branch. She than twisted her body and made her feet connect to the tiger's side, knocking him to the ground a few feet away. The vultures watched in awe as she scrambled to the ground and grabbed her sharpened stick. Shere Khan growled as he felt his side ache from the impact.  
"Very clever girl." He growled.  
"Look, I'm not looking for a fight ok. I've here for three years of my life I would never become one of those gun wielding humans. I'm going to do anything to you."  
"Doesn't matter. You're still human."  
"Not all humans are the same." Mari said.  
"All humans kill and like you, I will kill you." He growled menacingly.  
Mari stood her ground, holding up the stick. She'd be damned if she wasn't going to stand and fight like with everything else. Shere Khan swiped but Mari jumped in and time and tried aiming the sharp end of her stick near his eye. Instead she got him the shoulder blade, blood tainted the orange and black striped fur. Mari was shocked at what just happened but she kept moving. She was feeling scared. She just gave him a reason to attack her now without meaning to.

Just as Shere Khan was about to go, a gunshot pierced the silence of the jungle. It was from close by. Shere Khan looked worriedly around as he heard the sound of a gun. A second gunshot rang throughout the sky, this one sounding even closer. This time Shere Khan ran away. Mari was confused, normally an animal would stay and fight till it admitted defeat or won. What made Shere Khan go.  
"Hello girl." Dark voice called behind her.  
Mari turned and felt her heart grow cold. She was staring into the eyes of someone she never thought she'd see again. The man who murdered her parents was right in front of her a few feet away with a rifle in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Rage, that's all there was as Mari was looking at the man. She remembered what he did that day during the raid. Killed her Dad, who gave her a chance to live.  
"Hello girl. It's been a while."  
"You!" She snarled.  
The man smirked as he took off his gun and leaned it against a tree trunk. He started walking towards her. Mari kept her stance but growled as a warning or him to stay back.  
"Ah yes. There's the work of the animals in you. Think I didn't figure out that you would be the one letting out all my ctaches. I knew you survived that day, though I didn't expect you to be living among the beasts out here."  
"Don't you dare call them that." Mari spat out.  
"Bravery, both your parents had that. Don't worry, you'll be seeing them soon enough. After I'm through with you, well, I'm free to hunt."  
"Over my dead body."  
That was it as Mari lunged at that man. He was shocked, not expecting the attack and allowed himself to be jumped on. Mari tried landing a punch to his face, but the hunter threw her off him. Mati yelped but grabbed a rock and chucked it at his head, making him fall back to the ground. A line of blood was across his brow. Bullseye. Mari watched as he pulled a knife out and lunged forward. Mari jumped for the tree, but didn't get far with she narrowly avoided a strike. She missed one, but got sliced on her arm, making her fall. The man came at her again, but Mari rolled out of the way. She got herself on a rock and landed a flying kick to the man's side. Making him drop the knife. Mari went at him and punched him in the face. He then grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Mari forgot about her surroundings because the next thing she knew was a gunshot went off and a blinding pain erupted out of her side.

Mari fell hard. Trying to not release her tears of pain. She felt her side became wet and sticky with blood. Her blood. A large boot had kicked her in the side with the wound, making her cry in pain. The boot than came down on her, pinning her to the ground, too hurt to move.  
"That's better. It's good to know when freaks like you realize you're finished. Now, I'm just gonna put you down for a little nap. A very long nap."  
Mari took notice of Baloo and Bagheera running to her, but stopped when they saw the hunter and his gun. They looked at her in shock. Realizing what was going to happen next.  
"GET OFF HER!" A male's voice rang out.  
Before anyone could comprehend three man stormed out from the brush. One tackled The hunter to the ground and started fighting. The others helped Mari up. Two wearing turbans. The one fighting the hunter was wearing a white shirt and dark brown pants. Mari staggered as she helped to her feet, swaying side to side.  
"Easy there, girl, we got you." One of the men said.  
Mari kept her eyes on the hunter and watched as Mari punched her rescuer into the face, sending him to the ground. One of the men holding her, went to go and help his friend. Mari looked around and saw his knife, not too far away. Mari broke free from the male holding her and dove for the knife. She grunted as she landed a bit too close on her side near the bullet wound and watched as one of the males kicked the other one away. Mari took the shot as she lunged forward with an anger filled yell and plunged the knife right into the chest of the heart of the hunter,  
"That's for killing my parents you monster."  
She twisted the knife and pulled it out, allowing the blood to flow out. The hunter went to the ground bleeding out. Dead  
"Mari?"  
she turned to look into the eyes of the man who saved her from before. He grinned brightly,  
"Mari, it is you! You're alive!"  
The man hugged her, making her wince,  
"Sorry. That's a nasty wound there. Nothing the doctor can't handle though."  
"Who are you?"  
"Mari, I'm a friend of your father."  
"You knew my father?"  
"Yes. Quite well. When we heard about the raid years ago and what happened…you disappeared…we lost hope."  
"I've been living out here since that day I ran off." Mari gestured to the jungle.  
"Out here? In the jungle?" The man with the red turban asked.  
"Yes. For three rainy seasons."  
The three men looked at her in amazement, till Mari groaned going to the ground on her knees.  
"Mari?" Her Father's friend asked.  
"She needs to see a doctor." The man in the red turban said.  
"Our village is right this way. Not far." The third said.  
Mari glanced at where the path to where the village was and then back to where she had seen Baloo and Bagheera. They both were still there, each giving her supportive looks, gesturing for her to go with them. Mari smiled and nodded thank you to them. They nodded back.  
"Lets go. Its time I rejoin the world again anyway."  
The men smiled and helped her up. Leading her to the village.

Mari would miss living in the jungle, but she knew it wasn't going anywhere. She thought she heard her mother and father with her. She looked to the sky and said,  
"I'll always remember you." To the heavens. Hoping her message would be carried to her parents.  
Another new chapter in her life was starting. One where she was back with the humans once again.


End file.
